


What? It was cute!

by paranomastic



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranomastic/pseuds/paranomastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velvet accidentally lets something slip she really shouldn't have. Her girlfriend tries to figure out how to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What? It was cute!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I am profoundly not Australian.

“Velv, it's fine.”

“No, it's not! I just... look, Coco, can we just not talk about it? Please?”

“What? It was cute!”

“It was _not_ cute, it was-”

“Look, I'm sure tons of people say 'crickey' during sex, okay?” It sounded like a very... where Velvet was from sort of thing. Like her word for fries! Coco refused to let her be ashamed of it, dang it. Her girlfriend's accent was one of Coco's favorite parts of her!

Velvet swiveled her head back and forth to make absolutely sure no one in the hallway had heard them, then in a rare moment (outside the bedroom, at least) of forward-ness turned and pressed one finger hard in the center of Coco's chest, “Doesn't matter. No more talking about it. Okay?”

“Okay, okay!” Coco raised her hands in surrender, “I'll just say it was cute one more time and then drop it. There, now it's dropped.”

The faunus rolled her eyes and smiled fondly, “Yeah, yeah. Let's just get to class.”

Coco smiled and put an arm around Velvet's shoulder for the remainder of the brief walk, keeping her pulled in close, “You got it.”

The walk continued in silence and a few death glares shot from Coco at various students who looked less than appreciative of their relationship or just... uncool about them in general until they reach the classroom and Coco dared to ask, of all things, “So... what does 'crickey' mean, anyway? Where you come from.”

Velvet, instead of reacting with anger, blinked in shock, “Wait, you don't know?”

“I don't know any of your weird slang, Velv, sorry.”

“I mean, it's not exactly... did they never show it where you live?” Velvet looked confused and also concerned, which was strange for her. And maybe even a little offended? Coco could hardly imagine why. “I thought he was pretty popular, you know, even outside of-”

“Attention, class!” Port bellowed, interrupting whatever Velvet had been about to say.

Velvet gave a little sigh and sat down, and Coco settled into the seat next to her.

“I know you all love the sound of my voice, but today we're going to do something a little different from the norm. I have an important meeting with Professor Ozpin, so I'm leaving you all with a video from one of the most esteemed Huntsmen of recent years. I expect two pages on it tomorrow, but I suspect you'll enjoy it enough that I don't need to comment. Good day, students!” And just like that he was off, and a video was starting. Hey, Coco guessed, even Professor Port could get right to the point when a meeting with Ozpin was involved.

“The... Croconile Huntsman?” Coco muttered to herself once the title card had gone by.

Velvet looked over at her, “You've really never seen him?”

“No? We didn't do a lot of TV back home. Should I have?”

“I kinda wish you had.”

"Why?"

"This is the guy who... you'll see."

And then, for one beautiful moment, the blond guy (Steve Ermine?) on screen opened his mouth and time slowed to a crawl. And he said it. He said the word Coco had not understood just a few moments before. And Coco understood exactly why Velvet had been embarrassed.

“Oh my god it's a catchphrase.”

But the video hardly stopped there. The man and all of his accented bravado and excitement kept going for scene after scene, Grimm after Grimm, all laughter and happiness and oh man he really did just tackle a Boarbatusk, didn't he? And the _words_ that kept coming out of his mouth! Coco's smile started widening right after the first 'crickey' and did not stop until the video had ended. Velvet's look of horror, by contrast, grew effectively proportionally until she hid herself in her notes and refused to look up at her girlfriend again.

After what could have been an eternity or could have been a minute depending on which you asked, class ended and the two made their way back into the hallway and the world in who very different kinds of silence.

“So he-”

“Yes.”

“And that's why you-”

“Yup.”

“And they don't-”

“Say it a lot other than him where I come from? Not really.”

“Oh.” Coco took a moment to process all this. It was a lot to take in, after all.

Velvet turned to stop them in the middle of the hall, coming to a stop in front of her. “Look, just... I'm sorry, okay? Please don't make this a big thing, I won't do it ag-”

Coco held up a hand, “Whoah whoah whoah, stop right there. I like it.”

“You what?”

“Look,” Coco leaned into a conspiratorial whisper, “if having sex with me reminds you of that? We're doing something right.”

Velvet turned a startling shade of red and stepped back, “Coco!”

“I'm serious! I love your accent and anything you say in it, even if it's what some guy says about fighting Beowolves with his bare hands or whatever.”

“That's... not exactly the issue, but thank you.”

“Good. And now that that's settled...” Coco smirked and pushed her glasses down before affecting the man's accent, or at least attempting to, “You wanna wrestle again tonight?”

Velvet winced, “If you promise to never try my accent again.”

“Deal.”


End file.
